


4k words of pure filth

by truantway (kittyjosh)



Series: Joshler Student/Teacher AU [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Biting, Boys in Skirts, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Not underage Josh is 18, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, i am such trash im so srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyjosh/pseuds/truantway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Josh Dun is a student in Tyler's senior music and english classes, and shit gets real kinky real fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4k words of pure filth

**Author's Note:**

> So I got another A in English and decided 2 celebrate by letting my English teachers past and present, my parents, and god down w some frickin filthy kink. One night a couple of months ago I stayed up for a crazy amount of time and wrote like half of this for my friends, but now I've finally finished it. I haven't been able to put it through microsoft word bc my computer reset and doesn't have it anymore, but there hopefully won't be too many spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

They don't teach you everything in teacher's college, and Tyler Joseph was happening to find that out the hard way. At 23, he'd completed his teaching degree and started applying for jobs. He'd never expected that he'd land a job teaching not only English, but music as well, at a local public high school. Everything was going great for him, he was having no trouble with the workload, or any of the students. Except one.  
Josh dun.  
He was not a problem in your usual sense. In both Tyler's music and english classes, he was a quiet, yet smart and enthusiastic student.  
But god, was that boy pretty.  
His hair was a beautiful baby blue fluffy mess, his eyes dark and perpetually smiley, his facial structure was something the Greek sculptors would have fawned over, and his body.  
Oh god, his body.  
Tyler would often get distracted in lessons by the boy's beauty, and he clearly knew it. If you were to look up the word tease in a dictionary, Tyler was sure that you would find a picture of him. He would suck the ends of pens into his mouth and play with them with his tongue, flutter his eyelids innocently, and occasionally answer questions he was asked with provocative answers laced with double entendre. One day after a particularly distracting class, he approached Tyler.  
'Mr Joseph, I was wondering if you were feeling ok. You seemed very...' His eyes panned languidly down Tyler's body.  
'...unfocused' his eyes were on Tyler's mouth now.  
'I-yeah I'm...a little under the weather, Josh. But I'm sure I'll get better. Thanks for asking. Have a good weekend!'  
'Oh, I'm sure I will.' Josh said suspiciously, turning to leave. But all of a sudden, something clattered to the ground.  
That wretched pen.  
'Oh, shoot. I dropped my pen. Let me just get that.' He bent over tantalisingly slowly, spending far more time than was truly necessary picking up the pen. Tyler's eyes couldn't help but grace over the smooth, perfect curve of his ass, imagining what it would be like to turn it red with his handprints.  
He snapped back into reality as Josh straightened up and headed for the door, turning around to give his hypnotised teacher a wink.  
'Have a nice weekend, sir!'  
The next Monday, things began to spiral rapidly out of control. Josh turned up to English in even tighter than usual jeans, a tiny shirt that exposed a sliver of his tanned abdomen, with eyeliner smudged around his eyes and...  
Cat ears?  
Sure enough, nestled amongst his pastel curls were a pair of fluffy cat ears that matched the shade perfectly. They were assumedly attached to a headband.  
Josh was awful for the whole class. He spent almost all of it playing with his pen, peeks of pink tongue throwing Tyler off. But the worst came when Tyler turned around from writing something on the board to find that one of his least favourite (and at the same time favourite) student's hands had strayed from its usual position on the table. It was now rested casually on the crotch of his skinny jeans. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hand squeeze softly, and thought he heard Josh's breath hitch. Luckily, it so happened that at that moment he needed someone to answer a question, so he called on Josh.  
Infuriatingly, the boy delivered a perfect reply, though Tyler noticed his thumb still tracing teasing circles over the bulge in his jeans. When the bell rang, Josh simply got up and left, as confidant as ever. How the hell did he do that with what was surely a massive hard on?  
Now it was Tyler's free period, and he desperately needed the bathroom. To his horror, he remembered that the nearby teacher's bathroom was out of order, so he ducked into the nearest boy's bathroom. It was empty, bar someone in one stall, and he shut himself in the one next to it. He was carrying on with his business when he heard something that made his blood run cold. From the stall next to him came what was unmistakably a stifled moan. Ohhhh no. He knew that tone. It had given him perfect textual analysis only minutes before. Josh Dun was getting off in the cubicle next to him. Against his own better judgment, he began to listen closer, hearing quiet skin-on-skin, muffled gasps and whimpers. It sounded like he had his arm or hand up to his mouth, capturing the noises. Perhaps he was biting into it. Oh god.  
This was a car crash, he knew he should walk away, he'd finished what he came there to do, but now his grip on his cock had changed. He couldn't help picture his student in the next cubicle, his hand moving rapidly over his dick, eyelids probably fluttering. Tyler ran his thumb down his length, smearing over the head that had at some point begun leaking precum, and this time he had to stifle a moan. But he clearly hadn't done well enough, as the sounds from the other cubicle stopped momentarily, before resuming, louder now. The boy next to him seemed to be making less of an effort to be quiet, and Tyler heard a not-at-all stifled whimper before it all ended. There was silence on the other end, and then a deep exhale. Tyler imagine that Josh had just come, eyes scrunching shut and mouth hanging open in a pornographic 'O' as come spurted over his hand and toned stomach. This image sent Tyler over the edge, and he fumbled to grab some toilet paper to spill into with a muttered curse. He flushed the incriminating paper down the toilet before steeling himself and unlocking the door. He approached the sink and tried not to look in the mirror, though he still saw as the door of the cubicle unlocked and Josh sauntered out. Tyler made the mistake of looking up at the mirror, and his eyes locked with Josh's. The younger simply brought a hand down to do up his zipper, still making eye contact with his teacher, washed his hands, and left.  
Once he was gone, Tyler banged his head against the wall a few times, cursing his own stupidity and lack of control.  
The next few days were uneventful, more skimpy outfits and playing with his pen in class. Not a sign of what had happened on Monday. The most eventful thing to happen was on Tuesday, when he turned up in a velvet choker which made Tyler do just that on his own saliva when he saw it nestled against the tan, biteable skin of his neck, the heart shaped charm sitting between his clavicles.  
But the climax to the spiralling catastrophe came on Thursday. Josh had kicked up the outfit several notches. He was wearing makeup again, this time faintly sparkly lip gloss as well as eye makeup. He was in a button up black short sleeved shirt, still wearing the choker. But today he was in white socks with two black rings around the top, ending just above the knee. And a tiny, gently pleated pastel pink skirt, far too short to conceivably get away with. He had heard kids in his previous classes that day muttering, something about a boy in a skirt, throwing around some pretty uncool slurs. He told them off on the slurs, repressing the urge to scream as he knew who they were referring to. And sure enough, when Josh walked into his music class, there it was. He was one of the first in the class, and took the opportunity to give Tyler a significant look, biting on his lip as he walked over to his desk. As he turned his back to Tyler he lifted up the back of his skirt, none of the other students noticing. But Tyler sure did, noticed how under the skirt was flash of pink lace. He had to close his eyes for a minute to collect himself, but when he did, Josh was still staring at him smugly. He decided that this was enough.  
'Josh, may I see you after class?' Josh's eyes lit up evilly.  
'You may.'  
'It was not an option.' Josh kept smiling, and didn't give him any trouble for the whole rest of the class.  
Tyler was fucking terrified.  
Once class was over, and everyone else had filed out to go home, Josh got up out of his seat and went to stand next to Tyler, who was already standing.  
'What is it you wanted to see me about, Mr. Joseph?' His eyes had turned wide and innocent, his hip leaning against the desk. Tyler was struggling to keep his composure.  
'Josh, that skirt you're wearing is not appropriate. I'm going to have to ask you not to wear it again.' Josh's eyes kept their innocence but gained a level of puppy dog sadness as he pouted.  
'Why, don't you like it, sir?' Tyler's crotch paid a fair but of attention to the word 'sir' coming out of Josh's gloss-shiny mouth.  
'Me not liking it is far from the problem. It's just not dress code, Josh.'  
'So you do like it then?' Josh asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Tyler decided fuck it. He's gonna throw his damn life out the window. And he moved forward, standing dangerously close to Josh.  
'I like it far too much for a grown man with any intention of keeping his job.' He hummed in Josh's ear, moving down to bite the lobe before stepping away, causing Josh to make a small whining noise. He crossed the few metres to his classroom door, locking it and putting down the tiny blind on the window. He moved almost predatorily back to Josh, one hand brushing through his hair while the other toyed with the hem of his skirt.  
'Princess, you're so pretty in that skirt you put every girl in the school to shame. Makes me lose control, I can't take it anymore. I want to do dirty, dirty things to you. You'd like that, wouldn't you? That's what you were stroking your little cock thinking about the other day, wasn't it?' Josh was pressing his ass back into Tyler's hand, breath hitching as Tyler thumbed over the edge of the lace.  
'God, y-yes. In class I was thinking about you bending me over your desk in my little skirt, tying my wrists together with your tie, and fucking into me rough, with the whole class watching. And you've got me gagged so I can't make a single sound except little whines, and everyone is so jealous, all of them wish they could trade places with at least one of us.' Tyler groaned, his hand tracing down towards Josh's hole, putting tantalising pressure on it through the lace.  
'God, I knew you'd love that, love the attention, you little slut. And what about in the bathroom?' Josh moaned, a high noise that went straight to Tyler's dick.  
'I was thinking about your hands in my hair, pulling on it as you fuck my mouth, hard 'cuz you know I'll take it, and my hand is on my dick while you do it because being used by you makes me crawl out of my skin. And when you come I'd swallow it all, I fucking love how you taste, sir.' The sir on the end of it sealed the deal, and Tyler was grabbing Josh and spinning him around, bending him over the desk. He leaned over with him, growling in his ear.  
'You've been so fucking naughty, so filthy lately. I really think you ought to be punished.'  
Josh moaned again, grinding against the table in his lace panties, and Tyler's hand landed hard on the full curve of his ass.  
'Count for me, angel. I'm gonna go twenty with my hand, then we'll see.'  
'Ahh...one' Josh gasped, his body tensing as another blow landed.  
'Two.'  
'Yeah baby, keep counting for me.'  
'Ffuck...four'  
As Josh counted the spanks landing on his ass, Tyler spoke over the top of him.  
'Here's the deal, kitten. You last these twenty, counting for me, then I'll fuck your mouth, just like you want me to. Last another twenty after this with a ruler instead of my hand, and I'll do something for you, something to make you feel good. Are you in?'  
'Nghh, yes sir. I'll be a good boy for you.' Josh whined, pressing his ass towards the blows.  
'Ten.' He kept counting up to twenty, pressing up into Tyler's hand and making almost musical noises, beautiful whines. When he reached twenty, mouth slack and his cock still rock hard in his panties, Tyler paused.  
'Do you want to stop now, or do you wanna go for the next twenty?' Josh was panting, attempting to recover his breath.  
'Next twenty.' He gasped. Tyler nodded, moving away only to grab a ruler from his desk drawer before moving back to his place behind Josh. He felt the sharp intake of breath when he ghosted his fingertips over the red marks on his student's ass. He continued this for a minute or so before moving his hand away.  
For a few seconds, there was nothing. Nothing but shallow breathing. And then,  
Thwack.  
The ruler landed on one of Josh's cheeks. Hard. He cried out, far louder than he had before, a sound of pain edged with pleasure, and Tyler placed his palm over the younger's mouth.  
'Shhhhh. Remember, we are still in public. Now's not the time to be loud for me, I'm afraid.' Josh nodded, not shaking away Tyler's hand. When the next blow landed, Josh's whimper was stifled by the hand, as were the next few after that, until Tyler decided Josh was capable of being quiet on his own. He hadn't requested that Josh count these ones, but he was keeping track of them himself.  
They were probably up to around 9 when Tyler removed his hand from over Josh's mouth. As expected, Josh managed to keep fairly quiet, but still let out small sounds when he counted the strikes.  
'Fourteen' he groaned.  
'Fifteen' there were tears welling in the corners of his eyes, but still his ass pressed upwards needily when Tyler took time between spanks.  
By twenty his face was damp, makeup smeared. He was panting roughly, staying bent over the desk until he was instructed to move.  
'You are so, so good kitten.' Tyler grinned, pulling him gently up from the desk and looking him in his teary eyes.  
'I can't believe how good you've been for me, how well you took that. Do you want me to fuck your pretty mouth now?'  
Josh nodded, but held up a finger as a sign for Tyler to wait as he caught his breath. As he waited, Tyler unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, leaving the fly in a v shape as he palmed himself through his underwear. The whole experience thus far had gotten him so hard, and he made sure not to exert too much pressure on his aching cock, in case he came before this was over.  
He moved over to lean back against a wall, waiting patiently as Josh recovered his breath and stepped over to him, getting on his knees in front of the older man. When his tongue ran over Tyler's length through his briefs, Tyler's head hit the wall behind him a little too hard and he cursed. But Josh continued, teasing him through his underwear as he slid his black trousers down further, the underwear soon following it. When Josh began teasing him again, his tongue now straight on skin, Tyler curled a hand into his hair and lightly tugged so that their eyes met.  
'C'mon, baby. Don't tease me, or we'll never finish this.' Josh nodded, and promptly took the head of Tyler's now-hard cock into his mouth. He kept going, sliding down bit by bit, and Tyler was amazed. Surely this wasn't the first time the younger boy had done this. Before he knew it Josh's nose was brushing Tyler's abdomen. Tyler knew he wasn't exactly huge, but this was something else.  
His hand stroked through Josh's pastel hair, experimentally tugging it. This drew a sinful moan from Josh around Tyler's cock, and Tyler groaned, his grip tightening. Josh looked up at him through his eyelashes. He nodded delicately, and Tyler took the cue. As he couldn't move his hips much further back due to the wall, he used his purchase in Josh's hair to pull him back until only the head was left in his mouth, then tugging him forward again. This elicited noises from both of them, and Tyler repeated the action again and again, speeding up and becoming rougher and rougher. Josh didn't complain, in fact he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. That is, if the noises that sent electric shocks through Tyler's crotch were any indication.  
At one point Tyler spotted his student's hand moving down to palm at himself through his skirt, but he swatted it away.  
'Nuh-uh, princess. You're not allowed to come until I tell you to.' He continued thrusting into Josh's beautiful mouth, eyes fixed on how his cock disappeared into those reddened lips stretched tight.  
It all ended when Josh met his eyes through his lashes and swallowed around Tyler's movements. The elder jerked forward one last time before he spilled into Josh's mouth, coming harder than he had for as long as he could remember. True to his word, Josh swallowed all of it. The sight of him licking his lips once he was finished could have been enough to get a younger Tyler halfway hard again, especially when Josh looked up at him with wide eyes and said in a hoarse voice  
'Thank you, sir.'  
'God, you look so beautiful, just taking me like that. It's...the way you look pristine with makeup smeared down your hollowed out cheeks and my dick in your mouth is a...a beautiful contradiction.' Tyler told him as the younger stood up and leaned in towards him, foreheads touching.  
'Now I promised to make you feel good, what do you want, kitten?' Josh took a couple of seconds to consider, before looking down.  
'Please, just touch me sir.' Tyler was happy to oblige, gently gripping the skirt-clad hips of the boy in front of him and guiding him back to his desk, which was larger than those of the students. He motioned for Josh to lean back until he was lying on the wood veneer. Tyler moved so that he was standing right over Josh, his legs flush with the edge of the table, before delicately pushing his skirt upwards and away from his crotch. He marvelled at the way Josh's cock was straining against the pink lace. There was a wet patch from the leaking precum, and his tip was poking out of the waistband, so hard it looked like it hurt. Tyler ghosted a finger up the shaft, causing Josh to gasp. Tyler carefully looped his thumbs into the sides of the underwear, pulling them down and pulling a whimper from the boy beneath him. Once the panties were on the ground, Tyler outstretched two of his fingers, brushing them over Josh's pink, used bottom lip, gesturing for him to open his mouth.  
'Suck.' He commanded, and Josh sure obliged. He ran his tongue over and between Tyler's calloused fingers, coating them thoroughly in saliva. After almost a minute of sucking and with no signs of Josh letting up, Tyler pulled his fingers out with a pop.  
'Such an eager little slut, you love using that mouth of yours, don't you?' Josh nodded enthusiastically. Tyler quickly moved his spit-soaked fingers downwards, pressing one into Josh, who let out a breathy moan. Tyler went teasingly slowly, rocking his finger in and out while Josh begged.  
'More, please sir I need more, nghhh oh god please.' Tyler slid in another finger, and Josh pressed back into it needily, clawing at Tyler's arms. After the addition of a third finger, Josh was set on a constant stream of babble, whimpering how much he needed Tyler, how he'd wanted this for so long, how he'd think about this moment alone with only his own fingers and a vibrant imagination. This buzz of words was interrupted when Tyler adjusted the angle of his thrusts and hit the perfect spot. Josh cried out, unable to stop himself. Tyler glared at him reproachfully but kept going.  
'So loud, kitten. I think next time I'll need to get you a gag.' Josh groaned again at this, gripping so hard on Tyler's arms that he wouldn't be able to wear his sleeves rolled up for weeks to hide the bruises. While Tyler definitely considered himself dominant, he did love the pain. But not as much as he loved Josh's response when his free hand wrapped around the younger man's cock, thumb smearing precum down the shaft. His eyes were pressed firmly shut, his mouth wide and slack as he keened. His entire body seemed to move towards Tyler's hand pumping painfully slowly, and he thrust forward into Tyler's fist as well as downwards onto his fingers. His entire body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, small sections of his usually fluffy hair stuck down, his kitty ears lost somewhere along the way. His hands scrabbled for purchase on Tyler, eventually grasping onto his tie and yanking him downwards.  
Their lips clashed, and Tyler slid his fingers out of Josh to move them up and lace them in his hair. His hand continued stroking Josh, mercifully speeding up. He pulled on Josh's hair, exposing his neck which he sank his teeth into, certainly not holding back. Josh was certain he had almost drawn blood, and it was so bad, but so, so good, and his throat produced a moan that was caught somewhere along the way by the sheer pleasure. Tyler continued nipping and sucking at his neck, all the way down to where his shirt collar began. Josh had no idea how he was going to explain away these bruises to his parents. But that didn't matter, because Tyler had detached his mouth from Josh's tender skin and moved it up next to his ear, crooning sweetly.  
'Come for me, baby boy. You can come now.' And oh, Josh did. His hips thrusted up into Tyler's hand once more, and then his vision went white around the edges and he came harder than he had in his life, cum spilling and spilling over his abdomen and Tyler's hand, a few spurts hitting his skirt. He barely registered Tyler's wet hand coming up towards his mouth and he automatically licked it clean. Tyler watched in awe, amazed at the sheer beauty of what had just taken place under him, the way Josh had fallen apart under his hands. He gently helped Josh up off the desk, retrieving his panties before drawing him into a hug.  
'You were so good for me today, kitten. It was beautiful, you're so beautiful. You should probably be getting home now. Do you need a lift?' Josh nodded, still not fully out of the headspace. Tyler began collecting his belongings, asking Josh to go ahead and wait in his car, handing the keys. When he got there, Josh already had the radio on, and was dreamily drumming along to the song. 'You okay?' Tyler asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
'Yeah, I'm good. Better than good. That was amazing.' Josh said shyly, a massive contradiction to his behaviour the past week.  
'Yeah, it was amazing for me too. I'm sorry if I got too rough, and that we couldn't do proper aftercare. Have a bath or something when you get home, yeah? And sorry about the...' He gestured to his neck. '... not sure how you're gonna hide those hickeys from your parents.' Josh shrugged. The entire ride, Tyler kept one of his hands intertwined with Josh's, rubbing soothing circles on the younger's palm. Eventually Josh told Tyler they should stop, that his street was the next one and he could walk from there.  
'Thanks for the lift, Mr Joseph.' He blushed.  
'Hey, no, call me Tyler. And it's no problem. See you tomorrow, Josh.' He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Josh's lips as he turned to leave. As Josh shut the car door, he turned back to wave.  
'See you tomorrow, Tyler.'


End file.
